


Fucking Love

by Virginia_Blue



Category: USWNT - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3111389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virginia_Blue/pseuds/Virginia_Blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why Kelley's mother had to explain to a toddler what the words "fuck you" meant.<br/>Because Hope is just... Hope.</p><p>And all of the antics and additional soul bonds that ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fuck you

**Author's Note:**

> The idea just came to me and I thought it might be cute. Let me know.

It was Kelly O'hara's first day at camp as a member of the senior national team, and to say she was scared is an understatement. Everyone was already a unit, and here she was too scared to try and get to know the girls but too stupid and childlike to shut up. After the third joke that only got a slight chuckle she sighed and murmured "It's going to be a long day..."  
_______________________________

Training was a lot of conditioning, and Kelly, though hating it, used the time to shine. After the sprints Alex came up to her with a smile saying, "Damn girl, you can run". Kelly laughed along, sensing a friendship in the future.

By the time they were scrimmaging Kelly felt almost comfortable with everyone, that is, everyone but the imposing goal keeper Hope Solo who had yet to speak a word in her direction. They were on opposite teams though, so Kelly wasn't too worried.

Kelly was being switched around, and when she was at left back her striker instincts just took over- she saw a gap and she took it. Abby had just switched field to Alex, and the overlap was itching to be taken. Kelly took off with more speed than even she knew she was capable of, telepathically calling for the through ball on Alex's right. Alex must've heard her loud and clear, because she sent the ball right where Kelly needed it. Unfortunately, Hope must've also heard her, because out of nowhere she was at the edge of her box clearing the ball away. Kelly was still moving too quickly and bumped into Hope rather hard- and what could've looked purposeful to anyone who didn't know Kelly. Which Hope didn't. The team's collective gasp could be heard a mile away.

Hope, with her bitch face on strong, said "Well fuck you too, babe" while shoving Kelly away. Scared, Kelly began to walk away, then froze.

Turning around, Kelly asked "What did you just say to me?" Hope's eyes flared for a moment and she opened her mouth to retort, but immediately closed it, face registering shock. Her face mirroring Hope's, Kelly almost couldn't move, the game completely forgotten.Hope suddenly grabbed Kelly's hand and began to half drag half pull her to the locker room. Several teammates and coaches started to call out, but Hope paid them no heed. Nor did Kelly for that matter.

Once inside, Hope only said two words "Show me." Kelly seemed to know exactly what she meant, because she was taking off her shirt and turning around in a matter of seconds. There, permanently etched onto her back were the words "Well fuck you too, babe". Reaching out, almost scared, Hope ran her fingers down the words. Kelly just whispered "Now you show me". Slowly, Hope removed her shirt as well. On the inside if her left bicep were scrawled the words "What did you just say to me?".

Realization dawning on them both, they looked into each other's eyes and said "You're mine".

Then Kelly, being the kid that she is, said "Well, you could've at least given me a better mark. I mean seriously? I've had the works fuck you on my skin since I was born. Imagine how my mom felt." Laughing, the mood lightened, Hope just shrugged and said "Yeah well, I've never been the most eloquent. Or empathetic..."

Kelly's smile softened, "Well now you have me."

"And you have me" Hope countered, still smiling.

Standing up on her tiptoes, Kelly grabbed Hope around the neck and pulled her down for a kiss. Right as the team walked in from training.

"Turns out when your goalkeeper leaves there's not much fun left in scrimmaging" said Alex loudly while rounding the corner. Then "Oh. Sorry. Should we come back?"  
Breaking apart and laughing, Hope said "No. It's just that I finally found my soulmate."

Oblivious to the shrieks and cheers and gasps of shock from their teammates, Kelly and Hope gazed at each other- content to just be. Until Kelly sticks her tongue out like a little kid and says "I can't wait to tell mom! She'll love you. Or hate you... Seeing as how you did force her to explain to a toddler what "fuck you" meant... Ah well whatever, she'll have to deal with it. Oh and my brother will absolutely adore you! As long as he knows you're mine. Like completely mine. Like if he even looks at you wrong I'll kill him. And anyone else for that-"

Turns out Hope kissing her is one of the only things that'll shut her up.


	2. A Valorous Deed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelley and Hope have found each other. Who will be next?

It's well known that Kelley O'Hara is a kid. An irrefutable fact. A law of nature. But ever since her and Hope have found each other, it's even worse. It seems Kelley's happiness makes her more childlike, and Hope makes Kelley extremely happy. On a regular basis. Today, during the team's water break, the Kelley antics began once again...

"But Hooooooope, I want a piggyback riiiide." Kelley whined as trying to climb Hope's back. Hope just smiled, but the smile, if looking at it closely, was just a tad too mischievous.

"Alright babe, hop on."

Squeeling with happiness, Kelley took a few steps back and then tried to hop on. Just at the right moment though, Hope jumped to the side, catching Kelley off guard. Kelley, being herself, just plopped on the ground in outstanding dramatic fashion.

"Oh my god oh my god" switching between grabbing her knee, head, and hip. "I'm dying, someone help me! I can't breathe!" (Think men's soccer, that should do it)

Hope, well used to her antics after a few weeks, just laughed and smiled. More than anyone had ever seen her smile before, really. The team thought it was a nice change. Coach called for an end to the break, and walking around and stepping over Kelley, everyone started making their way back to the field. Kelley wasn't having that.  
Latching onto the nearest ankle, Kelley pulled hard, bringing Sydney Leroux crashing down next to her.

In too good a mood to be mad, Sydney just laughed and flopped as dramatically as Kelley, laying halfway on top of her.

The rest of the team to the coach now, it did not go unnoticed that two of their stock were missing. Smiling to herself, she couldn't help it, coach pointed at a new girl and said "Go get those two idiots for me, will you?" Everyone just chuckled.

Running back to Kelley and Sydney, who were just calming down enough to breathe and sit up right, the new girl reached her hand down to Sydney, shaking her head and smiling all the while. Gazing up, Sydney grabbed her hand and was pulled to her feet, turning to help Kelley up in turn.

Turning to Kristie Mewis, the new girl, Sydney acted on instinct. She dramatically reached out and took Kristie's hand, bent over, and placed a kiss upon it.

"Thank you my dear, for rescuing me from that perilous trap."

"Believe me, miss, the pleasure was all mine."

Still standing and holding hands, they just looked at each other. "Are you-" started Sydney, only to be interrupted by Kristie "Yes."

Meanwhile, Kelley was just standing there with a confused look on her face. Then it clicked.

"Oh my god are you two? Like, for real? I can't even. Oh my god. Are you?" Making absolutely no sense and barely able to form a coherent sentence in her excitement, Sydney and Kristie still understood.

"Yes. I think we are." said Kristie, cocking her head to the side and looking at Sydney.

"OH MY GOD!!!!!" and Kelley was gone. Sprinting toward the team and yelling like a madwoman, she was hard to understand.

Recognizing the signs of an overhyped Kelley, Hope just grabbed her face and looked at her. Once Kelley stopped jumping, Hope asked "What are you trying to get out?"

"They-they..." Kelley took a deep breathe. "Kristie and Sydney are soul mates!"

All at once the team started yelling.

"Another pair!?!"

"Dude that's awesome!"

"Kelley and Hope were just the other week!"

"Damn."

And so the rest of practice was cancelled. There really wasn't a point with the lack of focus anyway.

Later that day, at the coach's meeting, coach jokingly said "We better not invite any new girls, we might just set a record of soul bonds on one team."

Laughing at the absurdity, an assistant said "Well that's where we're headed anyway."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? Should a record be set?


	3. Innuendo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Ali Krieger's return coincides with a night at the club, interesting things happen.

After a hard fought win earlier in the day, the team decided to go clubbing. Abby convinced everyone, the next game was still over a week off after all.

At the club, no one needed convincing anymore. Kelley and Hope had been grinding on the floor for a while, but eventually made their way to a corner booth. Cue the making out.

Ashlyn was at the bar holding a beer, not quite socializing, but not yet needing rescue.

Alex and Abby were just chilling and having a good time.

"Where'd Sydney go?" Abby wondered out loud. "And Kristie for that matter..."

Laughing, Alex just said "I think they went back to the hotel. You know, to sleep."

They looked at each other for a minute then simultaneously busted out laughing. Yeah, sleep...

\---

Ali Krieger had been recovering from an injury for some time now, and her progress had been remarkable. Now, two months before her doctors had originally predicted, she was calling Coach to ask for her spot back.

Having some reservations of course, coach organized a few private training sessions. After three of those, let's just say she was convinced. Ali Krieger was back.

Begging coach not to tell the girls, Ali planned to surprise them herself..

\---

Walking into the club, the first thing Ali saw was Hope with the new girl Kelley in the corner. Well, that was new... While watching Kelley and Hope, they broke apart to breathe. Even soccer player's lungs need air every once in a while.

Kelley stayed with her forehead against Hope's, then suddenly stuck her tongue out and licked Hope's nose. Ali was curious to see how Hope would react to something so familiar, but she just laughed and did it to Kelley in return. I think that's a good thing, Ali thought.

Spotting Alex and Abby with their backs turned to her, Ali snuck up behind them. They were laughing about something pretty hard. Abby was bent over with her hands on her knees, and Alex was crying. Ali caught a few words here and there "sleep" "yeah, right" "sex". Ali used the distraction to her advantage and jumped on them. Literally. Like, she almost knocked them over.

Spinning quickly, Abby's face showed recognition at once. "Kriegs!"

Pretty soon, Abby had almost the entire team with them, all excited to see Ali again. Finally calming everyone down enough, Abby shouted "Alright, since Ali is here, next round is on me!"

"Whoop whoop!"

"Turn up"

"Let's go!"

\---

Ashlyn saw everyone rushing towards her at the bar, but she really only had eyes for the cute brunette in the middle of the pack. Trying several times to insinuate herself into the mix, she seemed unable to penetrate the wall that is the USWNT, so she just sat back and observed.

The world from Ashlyn’s POV was getting crazier by the second. Drinks were being downed at increasingly fast rates and she’s pretty sure she sees a few layers of clothing come off. Ah well, just another day on the team. A few drinks in and feeling good, Ali asks Alex about Ashlyn.

“Yeah man, she’s a keeper. Pretty damn good too.”

Ali, ever the forward thinker, decides it’s time to introduce herself. Sidling up next to Ashlyn, she says (only slightly slurred) “So you’re pretty good with your hands huh?”

Ashlyn, also feeling pretty good from the alcohol, replies “Sweetheart, you have no idea.”

They both pause.

"You just-"

"Yeah. I know."

Ali purses her lips. "Soooo... What now?"

"Let's just go back to the hotel, I think I'm done for the night anyway."

\---

Waking up in the morning was a confusing affair for Ali. It took her a minute to adjust to her settings.

Ashlyn and Ali were still clothed. No shenanigans of that kind occurred.

As Ali began to stir, Ashlyn followed suit.

Ali smiled as bleary eyed Ashlyn opened her eyes. God, she was cute. And mine, the voice in her head said. Yeah, but what if she doesn't remember...?

Ashlyn knew right then and there that waking up next to Ali very day was what she wanted to do for the rest of her life. She is her mark after all. But what if she didn't remember? The seed of doubt was planted in each of their minds.

Going down to breakfast, they were mostly alone. Sydney and Kristie were the only other people in the room. Both looking 100% hangover free and happy.

They ate in silence, but it wasn't an awkward affair. After breakfast, Ali and Ashlyn changed into their swim suits and headed to the pool.

Ashlyn, tattoos on display, slid into the water first. Ali hopped in next to her.

Ali thought she saw her words on Ashlyn's lower leg, circling around. Ashlyn saw her looking.

"You know," started Ashlyn, "your mark on me is one of the reasons I became a keeper to begin with."

So she did remember. Good.

"And were those the circumstances you, er, imagined hearing my words?"

"Eh, well. When I was kid I didn't. I pictured myself building a lovely lady a house or something... It wasn't until I was a little older that I understood the innuendo."

Both of them laughing, Ali laced her fingers through Ashlyn's.

Then- "Cannonball!" Kelley jumped into the pool, splashing them both.

"Oh no. No way." Ali and Ashlyn started towards Kelley, intent on getting her back.

"Hope save me!" Kelley shrieked.

"Ugh, you're so much trouble. But you're worth it." And a smiling Hope jumped in as well.

20 minutes later a hungover Megan with shades on comes stumbling around the pool, being dragged out by Alex.

"Oh my god, can you guys just shut up?"

And, surprising everyone, Hope is the one to splash water at her and say "Not a chance in hell kid."

\---

"What!?! Why didn't you tell anyone!?! And it's been a week!?!" Kelley nearly fell over in excitement.

Oh great, thought Hope. This is far too much excitement for Kelley.

Holding hands with Ashlyn, Ali just laughs and says "Because of this" gesturing around her.

"Coach, can you believe her? We're all being perfectly rational about this."

Looking around at the 20 women crowded into one hotel room, Coach just shook her head. "No comment."

\---

"Alright, except for the one other new girl we have coming in, I vote no more. This is ridiculous." Still a lighthearted tone by coach though.

"This Tobin kid? Isn't she a straight laced bible girl? I doubt we'll have much trouble with her anyway."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Tobin and Alex are next. After that though, I have no clue. These are the only four pairs I usually deal with. Any suggestions, or should the next be the last?


	4. Pictionary and Pick-up Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pictionary can bring anyone together.

Pinoe strolls back into their room, plopping herself on her bed. "Pictionary in 10, Tobin, you better be ready." Tobin sighs, used to her roommate's antics by now, and continues reading her book.

10 minutes later, Pinoe, Tobin, Alex, Ali, Ashlyn, Kelley, and Abby are crammed into the two person room with a dry erase board in the corner. Where the board was procured from, nobody really knew, but it had served to fuel Pinoe’s competitive Pictionary streak for the past week.

“Alright ladies! Welcome to the world of Pictionary, you all know the rules. Captains are myself and Abby, and I pick first.” Pinoe spoke her typical spiel, deaf to Abby’s protests of picking second.

“I’ll take Tobin.”

Tobin sighs, saying “You know I don’t want to play, Pinoe.”

“Well too bad, you’re on my team! Abby, you’re up.”

“I’ll take Alex.”

“Ashlyn”

“Kelley”

“And I get Ali. Alright then ladies, the teams are as follow: A-team is myself, Tobin, and the lovebirds Ali and Ashlyn. B-team is Abby, Alex, and Kelley.”

Abby protests, “Hey now! We’re not the B team, you better watch out Pinoe, you’re going down.”

Alex and Kelley nod in agreement, Pinoe and Ashlyn laugh at the ridiculousness of it all. 

…20 minutes later…

“Alright A team, game point right here. We get this, we win the game. It’s now or never, lay it all on the line, don’t regret a single second, we-”

“Oh my god, let’s go! We have a game to win,” Abby cries in Pinoe’s direction.

Pinoe takes a deep breath, walks up to the board, and picks up the marker. Alex clicks the random computer generator, and laughs at the result. “Dude, there’s no way you’re getting this” as she shows it to Pinoe. Pinoe laughs, “You’re about to eat your words kid.”

“Start the timer!”

She draws what looks like a picket fence, Ashlyn calls out “fence.” Pinoe shakes her head, then draws a pencil. Ali calls out “Mark Twain!” Pinoe nods and hold up her fingers in the “close” gesture. Then she draws a bow and arrow with little sound lines around the string. Nobody says anything, Tobin hasn’t even looked up from her book yet.

The timer counts down, 10 seconds left. Pinoe cries out, “Earth to Tobin, we need you man!” Tobin doesn’t look up, she just says, “What’s that supposed to mean? And isn’t the artist supposed to stay silent in this game?”

Alex laughs, sensing victory, and says “It means get your head out of that book, goofball.”

Tobin looks up at her, making eye contact. 3 seconds left on the timer.

Tobin sighs, closes her book and looks up at the board. 2 seconds left on the timer.

“Twang. The word is twang.” Beep, beep, beep. Time is up.

Alex sits speechless, then “How the hell did you get that?!?”

Everyone else, realizing what just happened start crying out. “What?!?” “Twang? What even is that?” “Yes! A-team strikes again!”

Tobin just smiles, then explains. “It wasn’t hard, you just have to understand that Pinoe is going to go the most convoluted way about things possible. The fence and pen was Twain, which sounds like twang. Then the bow was the sound the bowstring makes when snapped, which is like a twang. Why she didn’t just make the Twain connection then do the southern twang route, I don’t know, but either way it wasn’t hard.”

“And either way, we won losers!” cries out Pinoe.

Laughing, Alex gets up. “Well, anyone who wants to take this party to the pool, that’s where I’m going now.”

Ashlyn and Ali decline, citing other plans for the evening, but everyone else agrees and start to get up or change. Kelley runs off to find Hope, because of course. Alex looks at Tobin, who hadn’t moved, “you’re not coming?”

Tobin says nothing, only shakes her head, holding up her book in silent answer.

“Alright, well if you change your mind we’ll all be out there. You can even bring your book if you want.”

Tobin still says nothing, just nods in understanding. There was, however, an unmistakably mischievous glint to her eye.

…5 minutes later…

Tobin, now alone in the room, puts aside her book and pulls up her computer. There was little doubt in her mind that Alex was her soulmate, but she just wanted to make ABSOLUTELY sure she was right. What better way to do that than say something off the walls for her first words to Alex?

Tobin keyed into Google, “soccer pickup lines” and spent the next half hour laughing her ass off as she tried to pick the perfect one.

Finally finding it, she closed her computer, threw on a hat and made her way out to the pool.

…At the pool…

“Tobin! Out of your cave at last, I see.”

“Ha ha, very funny Pinoe. But just to keep your ego in check, Alex gets the credit for my evacuation of the cave, not you.”

Tobin chuckles softly as she sits on the pool’s edge, feet dangling in the water. Everyone else, including Hope, was wading in the shallow end.

Alex looks at Tobin, hand clutching over her heart. “Well I am honored to have been the one to get you out of your cave. Absolutely honored.”

Saying nothing, Tobin just tips her hat in silent salute.

Suddenly Kelley’s voice cuts in, “Hope, babe?” Hope sighs, knowing what’s coming.

“Would you go get me a drink from inside? Pretty please, with sugar on top?” Kelley says in a sickly sweet tone, batting her eyes in Hope’s direction. This was obviously not the first time this scene played out.

“I don’t know Kelley… I can’t just bend over backwards for you whenever, I’m not THAT flexible.” But Hope was grinning and already making her way to the side of the pool. Just as her hands pushed flat against the edge, Alex chimes in with “that’s not what you were saying last night…”

Hope pauses, confusion on her face.

“I’m just saying, you know. I live next door, and the walls aren’t exactly thick…”

Pinoe’s guffaw fills the pool suddenly, and everyone else joins in. After a moment, even Hope’s laugh can be heard.

“…and you sound pretty flexible to me.”

“Oh shit!” “She got you!” “I’m crying right now.” “Hilarious!”

Sensing her opening, Tobin locks eyes with Alex and says, “Well you know, soccer players can go for 90 minutes and know 11 different positions…”

Pinoe, in her best proud parent voice, exclaims “Damn roomie! Didn’t know you had it in you.”

Everyone laughs even harder, all except for Alex, who is thinking. Tobin keeps her gaze, giving her a knowing smirk and a slight nod.

Alex wades to the side and begins to climb out. Kelley cries out “where are you going Alex? We’re having so much fun.”

“Well…” slowly looking Tobin up and down as she stands up, “I think I need to go see whether this one can make good on that 90 minute, 11 position claim.”

“Ha! Good luck with that! I couldn’t even get this one to the club last night. She’s about as straight laced as-”

Pinoe trails off as Tobin smirks at Alex, closes her book and gets up. “Oh don’t worry, I can do overtime too.”

Hope, “No.”

Kelley, “Yes.”

Hope, “No.”

Kelley, “Yes yes yes!”

Abby, “Oh my God. Did this just happen again? Please tell me this didn’t just happen again.”

Alex grabs Tobin’s hand and drags her toward the door back inside, calling over her shoulder “Oh it definitely just happened again.” Turning back to Tobin, “And I intend to make the most of it.”

Tobin just laughs and allows herself to be pulled inside.

Hope, “NO.”

Kelley combusts, climbing all over Hope and shouting at the top of her lungs, “YES!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started writing this chapter several times and just couldn't find a way to make it feel original and unique of the other chapters. I gave up for a while, but while sitting in a coffee shop in Boston inspiration struck once more, and this is the product. I hope you enjoyed it, and as always, feedback is welcome.
> 
> I'm going to go ahead and say this is the last chapter for now, since I don't know if I can write any more of it and I don't want to give anyone false hope.


End file.
